Freckles
by roo17
Summary: Bored with nothing to do, Sara sits on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and watches Ace sleep. As she thinks about her life, she decides to Connect the Dots with Ace's freckles. AceOc


Freckles

**Summary: **Bored with nothing to do, Sara sits on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and watches Ace sleep. As she thinks about her life, she decides to Connect the Dots with Ace's freckles. AceOc

**x x x**

She was bored. No islands, everyone was busy, and she had read every book on the ship twice already. Sitting against the railing of the ship, she noticed only one other person on deck. Ace was asleep on near the railings on the other side of the ship, snoring quietly with his hat next to him. Sara got up and mad her way over to him, laying down on her stomach with her legs in the air, and watched him sleep. Ever since she could remember, she had always felt at ease around Ace. Was it because he saved her when she seven? Or was it because she felt safe around him? Or was it the fact that she always had a crush on him? Sighing, she continued to stare at the logia with almost sad eyes. She could never admit her feelings to him, afraid of rejection. No, it wasn't that. She was afraid that if she admit her feelings, she would ruin their friendship.

She wasn't like other girls, she didn't like showing off her body or talking about nothing but boys, and always buying clothes and unnecessary jewelry. She never was. That was why when she hung around Ace, Luffy, and Sabo, she told them not to treat her like a girl, that it was okay for them to wrestle with her, or to hit her when fighting. She didn't want to be treated differently, and she wasn't. She went along hunting with them and usually caught just as much dinner as Sabo and Ace did. She even went out of her way to try and give Luffy a few sparring tips which, in the end, did little progress, but progress nonetheless. Then, she was ripped away from that life at eleven, just like she had been ripped away from her old life at five. That was when she found herself on another island where a boy named Will Koui.

She brought herself back to reality where she found Ace still sleep and pulled out a marker from her pocket and very softly starts creating pictures from Ace's freckles. The first picture she created was a small flower, reminding her of Will.

His family had lived outside the town, out by the shore where, behind their house, was a huge field of nothing but flowers. They took the advantage of this and opened their own flower shop that they would work every day from 10-5. It was also Will who had accidentally bought Sara her Akuma no Mi fruit. And it was just a few days after that did it happen. While in town, her and Will had been too busy talking, Sara had bumped into a Navy officer. She apologized, of course, and they continued on their way. It wasn't till a few hours later when they were playing in the flower field like they always did, the Navy officer appear. Sara would have gotten up and apologized again, but instead Will got up and said it. _"Sorry for bumping into you earlier, sir." _He said, rubbing his neck. He looked down at Sara and she stared at him with questioning eyes, but still smiled. And that was when the sound of a gunshot was heard. She had caught Will before he hit the ground and held him tightly, pushing on the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

_"Will, hold on! I'm gonna get you help!" _He placed his bloody hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

_"My dream was to always to either become a pirate, or a musician. Heh, I always wanted to play the flute." _Sara gave a sob and chuckled, tears running down her cheeks.

_"Heh, me too. It was such a nice instrument. The harp too." _He nodded. _"Now, shh. Stop talking, save your energy."_

_"It's too late for me already… Sara…" _He caressed her cheek with his soaked hand and gave one last bright smile. _"I love you."_ She sobbed.

_"I love you too, Will!" _ And he stole a quick kiss from her before falling back into her arms, dead. It was when her emotion of hatred and revenge took over did she finally find out she had a powerful Akuma no Mi, and absentmindedly killed every Navy Officer in the town. And it was from that day she had decided to go around the world and destroy and injustice she found, which was why she wanted for so much.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she found that she had already taken up one whole cheek with pictures already. There was a flower, a star, and a spade. She then started to work on the other cheek, her eyes quickly glancing at Ace's stomach where a new scar lay. Her eyes darkened for a second. _'Akainu…'_

She stood there, speechless. She had been too slow. For once in her entire life, she hadn't been fast enough. Ace fell into Luffy's open arms and she quickly went to work. Concentrating, she sent her ice over to ice and proceeded to temporarily close any open organs and wounds until a doctor got to him. Finally done, Ace was giving his death speech. _"Shh, Ace, don't speak. You're gonna make it." _ He shook his head.

_"I know when my own death is here."_

_"Don't talk like that. You're fine, I closed all the wounds." _Sara tried to smile, but it was a weak and trembling one. It was happening again, the man she loved was dying once again in front of her. _"Please, Ace, I love you! You can't die and leave us here! Not after all we went through to rescue you…"_

_"Thank you… I love you too, Sara._" He pressed her lips to hers before smiling and continued on with his death speech. The only part Sara heard was the end. _"…You still loved me! Thank you!"_ And fell from Luffy and fell to the ground, that smile still on his face. Luffy immediately went into a mental breakdown and Sara quickly checked for a pulse, tears running down her face.

_"He's alive…" _ She whispered. _"He's alive! Marco, get Ace over a doctor! Now!" _ She looked up and noticed Whitebeard hadn't heard her. She quickly ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder, whispering into his ear that Ace was fine. _"Listen, I can create an illusion long enough for you and your men to get onto a working boat and sail away before anyone notices. I'll stall the admirals until then." _Whitebeard looked like he was about to say something when Sara interrupted him. _"If you try and argue with me and you die, Ace is never gonna forgive himself for allowing you to die. Besides, your sons still need you. Now go." _ And he did, thankfully. She even got to land a hit or two on Akainu before leaving the battlefield and dropping the illusion due to her injuries. As she ran to the ship Whitebeard had taken on a path of ice, she couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of Luffy and Ace not making it. What if she lost both of them right now? She wouldn't be able to take it.

But here she was, on her brother's ship with her crush just fine and health right in front of her. Whitebeard recovered perfectly, as did Ace, and they were back to their old selves in no time. Whitebeard even allowed Ace stay with his brother for a few months after two years passed. When Sara asked him if he remembered anything after being hit, Ace said he couldn't, and she was grateful for that. She connected a few more freckles and this time, managed to draw a simple phoenix and heart. She smiled softly before dotting all the freckles, unaware that Ace had been awake for the past two minutes. He laid there with his eyes closed, allowing the girl to draw on his face. It felt nice to him, a little ticklish even. When she was done, she put the marker away and laid her head in her arms, staring at the blades of grass on the deck. She felt a hand ruffle her hair softly and she looked up to see Ace sitting up staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you," she apologized and he shook his head.

"It's okay. I don't mind you playing with my freckles," he chuckled. She sat onto her knees and gave a small yawn, stretching her arms.

"Well, I guess I better get some sleep. I haven't slept much in the past two years," she openly admitted. "I'm scared that if I close my eyes and go to sleep, _that_ will happen again, and this time, I won't be able to save anyone." She stared at the ocean distantly. _"My dream was to always to either become a pirate, or a musician. Heh, I always wanted to play the flute." _She took in a deep breath, suddenly having the urge to play her flute. She had accomplished both of Will's dreams for him and, she hoped, he was at peace wherever he was. She felt Ace gently grab her chin and she faced him.

"You saved me twice already. Have I ever thanked you for that?"

"Yes, you have," she replied softly, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, I would like to thank you again." He tilted her head up slightly, and leaned in, kissing her gently. Too shocked to do anything, Sara sat there wide-eyed. When Ace pulled away, he took her into a warm hug. "Thank you." Placing one more kiss on her cheek, he smiled and tried to look on his cheeks. "By the way, what exactly were you doing?" She shyly looked at the ground with a blush.

"I was connecting the dots. I hope you don't mind?" He chuckled, laying back on the grass to sleep.

"You can play with my freckles anytime." He patted the grass next to him, signaling he wanted her to join him. She gladly accepted the offer and put one arm around his chest as she snuggled up to him, him placing his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you, Ace. Don't ever leave us again." He smiled gently, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't." They both fell asleep under the shade of the mast, unaware that the entire crew was listening from the kitchen.

_"Life," _Ace thought before falling asleep. _"Has never been better."_

**xxx  
><strong>**Well, I hope you kinda liked it? I was a little nervous about posting this, seeing as I've never really wrote anything where my OC has kissed a real character. Was it okay? I was planning on putting up another chapter, but only if you guys want me to. Please review and tell me what you think!**

_Within the cold ice I liveth and inside the darkness I love  
><em>_~roo the ice vampire_


End file.
